Apuestas de niñez
by DarkAyasha
Summary: Cuando eran pequeños Rin y Haru realizaron una apuesta que debía esperar cierto tiempo para ser cumplida, pero ahora que está todo arreglado Rin recuerda aquella apuesta...


Primero que todo quisiera aclarar que este posee contenido R+18 y relación chicoxchico sino te gusta no leas, los personajes de free! no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría :3.  
Este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga y compañera que tanto amo y adoro aunque nos peleemos que estuvo de cumpleaños, felicidades! :3

**Apuestas de niñez.**

En la piscina de Iwatobi se encontraban los 4 miembros del club más un visitante bastante habitual para el club, su amigo de la infancia Rin se acostumbro en ir a entrenar con ellos para así mejorarse él y pasar un tiempo juntos.

—Eh Haru tenemos que hablar—exclamó el pelirrojo saliendo del agua con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó extrañado el pelinegro y temiendo por aquella sonrisa del tiburón.

—Antiguas promesas…—dijo Rin caminando hacia los camarines dejando a todos confusos ¿habían dejado cosas pendientes de niños? Hasta que la mente de Haru conecto los hechos volviendo a sus tiempos de niñez cuando aun no se separaban.

—Entonces hagamos una apuesta, aquel que sea más alto después cargara al otro estilo princesa alrededor de toda la piscina—exclamó un emocionado pelirrojo, ya que esta vez no se dejaría ganar.

—De acuerdo, pero no me ganaras—respondió Haru con una sonrisa.

Su memoria hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo ante aquella burla, puesto que era muy obvio quien cargaría a quien y frente a todos los demás que esperaban desconcertados en la piscina. Así que decidió ir hacia el camarín.

— Yo mido 1,77. ¿Cuánto mides ahora, Haru? —preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—1,75…—susurró el pelinegro un poco nervioso y avergonzado.

— ¿Cuánto? No te oigo—exclamó Rin con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

— ¡1,75! —gritó Haru avergonzado y admitiendo su derrota.

—Y supongo que recuerdas nuestra apuesta—comentó colocando sus fuertes brazos como celdas al delfín sonrojado.

—Sí…—respondió el pelinegro desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Bien, llego el momento de cumplirla—comentó divertido y observando como aquel dulce delfín suspiraba resignado por lo que no pudo evitar arremeter contra sus labios que fueron correspondidos con ternura.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Haru un poco extrañado, porque generalmente prefería omitir cualquier acto amoroso en los entrenamientos.

—Es un pequeño premio por admitir tu derrota y sirvió para que te relajes un poco—respondió Rin sonriéndole y listo para tomarlo en brazos estilo princesa.

—De acuerdo, vamos—dijo rendido el pelinegro dejándose tomar por el fuerte tiburón.

De la nada un fuerte sonido llamó la atención de los presentes, divisaron como Rin Matsuoka llevaba a Haruka Nanase en brazos estilo princesa y comenzaba a correr con él por alrededor de toda la piscina.

— ¿Qué sucede con ellos? —preguntó Nagisa confundido.

—Ya recordé. Cuando pequeños hicieron una apuesta de quien sería más alto ¿recuerdas? —dijo Makoto riéndose de la situación.

— ¿Apuesta? —pregunto Rei curioso.

—Sí, Rin-chan y Haru-chan apostaron que quien fuera más alto que el otro llevaría al perdedor en brazos estilo princesa alrededor de toda la piscina frente a todos—respondió el rubio divertido al ver la escena.

Después de aquella loca situación volvieron a su arduo entrenamiento que la pequeña hermana de Rin, Gou guió a través de los menús preparados y una vez listos se retiraron a los camarines, pero fue antes cuando Rin y Haru decidieron seguir en el agua un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué quisieron quedarse más tiempo? —habló Rei.

—Tú solamente déjalos ser, ¿cierto Mako-chan? —dijo Nagisa sonriendo y observando al castaño.

—Eh…si—respondió con una falsa sonrisa Makoto. Tras retirarse sólo quedó un dulce delfín junto a su salvaje tiburón revoloteando por la piscina jugando, conversando y nadando sin complicaciones de la vida.

—Será mejor salir o nos resfriaremos ¿te ayudo? —dijo Rin estirando la mano a su querido pelinegro que respondió aceptando saliendo del agua que fue recibido además con una cálida toalla para que se secara.

— ¿Me acompañaras a casa? —preguntó Haru con un leve sonrojo lo que llevo al pelirrojo a amarlo más aún.

—Por supuesto, siempre te estaré a tu lado y lo sabes—respondió Rin abrazándolo por la espalda provocando cierta incierta calidez en el pecho de Haru.

— ¿Lo prometes? ¿Y nunca volver a desaparecer? —volvió a preguntar un poco inseguro el pelinegro apretando fuertemente la mano de su opresor.

—Por supuesto, lo prometo—susurró el pelirrojo cerca de su oído apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

—Será mejor que lo cumplas o verás—murmuró Haru tembloroso, pues su tiburón había comenzado a atacar su fino cuello a besos y leves mordiscos provocando que su voz se agudizara un poco.

—Lo sé—habló de manera un poco excitada Rin acorralando a su amado Haru contra las rejas de la piscina para besarlo apasionadamente hasta que sus labios no dieran más.

—Rin…más, más despacio—gemía el delfín sonrojado y con labios un poco hinchados.

—Puedes sentirlo ¿cierto? —habló el tiburón excitado tomando la mano de su amado y colocando en su entrepierna para que sintiera aquel irremediable calor y dureza.

—Rin—balbuceo Haru dejándose llevar completamente por la pasión del momento.

—Haru—murmuró Rin arrebatándole el traje de baño a su adorado pelinegro y de paso el suyo también.

Ambos desnudos con Rin ahogando a besos y caricias a Haru que gemía y suspiraba de placer por aquel delicado y apasionado tacto hasta que el fuerte tiburón no pudo aguantar más las ganas de hacer suyo al adorable delfín.

—Lo siento Haru no aguanto más—dijo el pelirrojo abriéndole las piernas para poder entrar en él.

—Hazlo—respondió un encendido pelinegro.

A través de la unión de sus cuerpos sólo se escuchaban gemidos de gozo y amor alrededor de toda la piscina quien era testigo de aquel amor entre dos amigos de infancia donde permanecieron varios minutos moviendo la reja descomunalmente hasta más no poder.

—Rin…ya no…—murmuró Haru entre gemidos.

—Lo sé, yo también me voy—respondió Rin que llegó al clímax junto a su amado delfín que lo abrazó fuertemente en el instante en el cual se corrió—Parece que deberé bañar a alguien muy bien—observando un liquido blanco en el cuerpo de Haru.

—Es por tu culpa—murmuró Haru completamente avergonzado.

Tras el acto de amor entre las rejas de la piscina del club ambos se fueron a bañar individualmente, puesto que de lo contrario nunca saldrían de la escuela de tanto amor que se podían dar. Durante el camino a casa fueron tomados de la mano, puesto que ya era de noche y no había nadie por las calles, pero se encontraron con una grata sorpresa.

—Mira Haru una estrella fugaz pide un deseo—exclamó Rin emocionado y cerrando los ojos.

—Eh, si—respondió Haru observando aquel haz de luz y cerrando los ojos junto a su compañero—espero que sigamos juntos—murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Eres estúpido? Por supuesto que seguiremos juntos, te lo prometo—respondió Rin tomando su mano y besándola delicadamente mientras miraba fijamente los zafiros de su amante lo que provocó un sonrojo en él porque con todo lo sucedido no se volverían a separar jamás.

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic después de casi 2 años sin escribir, estoy un poco trabada en cuanto a desenvolverme y eso, gracias por leer :3


End file.
